Feel the Burn
by MickTheChick
Summary: Arya agrees to help Gendry workout. "Fawn"-verse.


ASOIAF: Modern!AU

Feel the Burn

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Summary: Arya agrees to help Gendry work out. "Fawn"-verse.

* * *

"You're back early." Arya remarked as Gendry strode into his house, not even surprised to see Arya sprawled out on his couch. She either finally used the key he gave her, or lost it and just jimmied the lock as usual, he knew. He didn't care. She'd done it enough times now that if he came home one day from the gym to find her not there, he'd call her just to make sure they weren't in the middle of an argument he didn't know about or she wasn't in trouble with her folks. Gendry dropped his gym bag on the floor next to the door, toed off his shoes, and with a few short steps, joined Arya on the couch. She was watching the Winterfell Wolves hockey match replays on the local sports news cast. Unsurprisingly, the Wolves had upheld their title as Kings in the North during last night's match.

"I wasn't feeling it." Gendry muttered once the commercial break started. There was little hope of talking to Arya while Jon Umber Sr. debated who the star player of the match was last night with Maege Mormont. Arya looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You weren't feeling it? That's your excuse?" She snorted.

"Sounds more like you got lazy." Gendry scowled at her.

"I am not lazy. The fact I work and go to school and still find the time to hit the gym proves that." He said, defending himself. Arya rolled her eyes.

"Then what weren't you _feeling_?" She questioned.

"I don't know…motivation?" He suggested. That was the only word he could think of to describe what he felt while working out less than an hour ago. The gym was a nice one, so no complaining there—his membership had been a birthday present from his uncle Renly, who grimly warned him about the freshman fifteen—and the people were all very nice. A few muscle heads who should have probably stopped going to the gym after the veins showed up, and a few girls who only came to show off and make other women feel bad it seemed like, but no one caused any trouble with Gendry personally, and he was on friendly terms with most of the other members and employees, so Gendry liked the place well enough.

The problem was that Gendry was bored during his time at the gym earlier. He went through about half his normal routine before losing interest and deciding to head home for the day. And who could blame him? He wasn't working towards some grand goal, or at least not one any grander than trying to not get fat off of ramen and pizza? He wasn't training for the Olympics or a triathlon, and he was in pretty damn good shape as he was if his six-pack was any indication. No one was even there to encourage him to keep going…

Gendry looked over at Arya, who looked at him expectantly with her head supported in her hand and a dimly amused expression on her face. She looked like a cat to Gendry. He could just imagine her lazily swishing tail and twitching black ears.

"Motivation? Like what, someone holding food just out of your mouth's reach while you do sit-ups?" She asked. Gendry shrugged.

"Maybe not food." He said absently. Arya raised an eyebrow at him with a frown.

"Then what exactly?" She asked.

Gendry smiled to his self and looked away briefly to the foot-odor commercial on the television at the moment. He debated whether he should risk the shove and the curse Arya might give him would be worth it or not, and the embarrassment as well, or if he should just say never mind and excuse himself to take a shower. But then he imagined what it might be like if Arya accepted…

"You." He answered, looking her in the eyes again. The Stark girl looked surprised at first, and then she turned red. She grabbed a pillow and hit him over the head with it. "Stupid!" She yelled. Gendry laughed and easily tugged the pillow away from her and tossed it aside. She sat back and crossed her arms, blushing angrily.

"Don't joke about those things. I'm not a trophy." She grumbled. Gendry chuckled.

"Of course not. I didn't mean it that way…I was thinking of you more as a cheerleader than a trophy." Arya balked at him.

"That's almost as bad!" She said. Gendry rolled his eyes.

"Fine, then…then a training partner." He suggested. She gave him a suspicious look.

"Training partner? You mean like a work-out buddy?" She asked. Gendry nodded.

"So, I wouldn't have to dress up as a dumb cheerleader or anything?" Gendry shook his head. "You wouldn't have had to even in the first place." He said. She seemed disbelieving of that, but smiled at him nonetheless a moment later.

"So what do you want me to do to help you? I can't spot you on weights just so you know." She said, relaxing once again on the couch. Gendry shrugged.

"Really, all you would have to do is encourage me." He said. She raised an eyebrow.

"How would I do that?" She asked. Gendry pretended to mull it over before replying, "Just being there?"

Arya stared blankly at him for a long moment.

"You're going to stare at my ass while I'm on the treadmill, aren't you." It wasn't even a question. Caught, Gendry felt his face heat up. But he quickly protested, "No, I wasn't!" Arya smirked at him. "You were. Don't lie." She teased. Gendry considered briefly protesting again, but let out a sigh of relief, smiled coyly, and shrugged.

"What can I say? My girlfriend has a terrific ass." Arya laughed and gave him a light slap on the arm.

"Just say so next time, stupid!" She laughed. "It's not like I don't do the same thing when you bend over to feed Nymeria or wash your precious truck." She added. Gendry chuckled. "So you admit it then!" He said teasingly. She shrugged innocently as she picked up the remote off the coffee table.

"What can I say? My boyfriend has a terrific ass." She replied, flipping through the channels.

"So is that a yes?" Gendry asked, pulling her into his lap. She didn't protest or fight it and settled herself in his lap comfortably while she continued channel-surfing.

"To letting my boyfriend stare hungrily at me like a piece of meat while he works out and I do the exact same thing to him? Yeah." Arya answered, finally settling on some trashy television. Gendry winced as a fat woman threw a chair at a scrawny man with a goatee. The crowd went wild.

"And that won't offend your feminist sensibilities?" Gendry questioned.

"Nope." Arya replied simply.

"So tomorrow you'll be ready to feel the burn?" She looked over her shoulder at him to grin.

"In more ways than one, Gen."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, equality at its finest. When couples can stare at each other like pieces of meat and everyone be okay with it. Lovely. **

**Hope you like it. This was another request. Which I will remind you again, you are allowed to send me and I will gladly accept.**

**Hope you liked it Bubblesmiles34~!**

**Please enjoy, review, and check out my other stories. **

**See ya next fic, guys! **


End file.
